2052fandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
In the Legend universe, Dragons are a race of super intelligent, sentient creatures wielding highly advanced technology partially salvaged from Precursor relics. They are highly individualistic in their beliefs, goals, attitudes, and appearance. They can be many different colors and have many different skeletal configurations. Almost all dragons have an inherent magical ability, and some are able to wield several abilities at once. United under the banner of the powerful Dragon Confederation in the early 28th Century by their ancient Council, the Dragon Race has since sought to better the lives of it's creatures and the peaceful expansion of it's civilization; If provoked, they are capable of devastating acts of war, boasting an interstellar fleet capable of reducing entire planets to uninhabitable wastelands. Generally choosing to shun war and most acts of violence, most dragons are peaceful, docile creatures, only choosing to attack if provoked or cornered. Biology and Physiology Physically powerful creatures, Dragons usually have a muscular fore part and hind quarters, and a slightly skinny midsection, with bat-like wings growing from its back, and long tail with a whip-like quality and commonly ending in a blade-like structure resembling anything from a sword to a battleaxe. All dragons have hard, scaly skin with the same metallurgical qualities as steel, and can have anywhere from 2 to 6 horns emerging from their skull, and various bony projections of various lengths along the neck and spine. All dragons possess 4 legs, the forelimbs being catlike in appearance, while the hind legs (also called "talons") are more muscular. Although carnivorous, Dragons subsist on agriculture, and many of their major cities are surrounded by vast tracts of farmland. In keeping of their territorial instincts, most dragons, especially the females of the species, live alone in their own apartments or, as is the case of Cynder, within huge complexes of buildings like the Obsidian Tower. When physically threatened, Dragons are ferocious creatures, easily capable of killing all but the strongest enemy. strategies for dealing with enemies on an individual level depends on the threat the enemy projects to the individual; The Koozer-Ga, for example, cannot be eaten, since they would mutate the individual responsible, but must be killed a different way-the only way so far depicted is through dismemberment and burning, since the parasite can be resurrected by others of it's kind unless the body is destroyed. With other enemies there are numerous other ways an enemy can be dealt with, though again how is highly individualistic. Dragons are even more aggressive in defense of their young, related individuals, and those they consider friends. If provoked enough by another dragon, they can-and sometimes will, eat one another, though such an event is rare and frowned upon by their society. Military and War The Dragon Confederation military is coordinated from buildings within Warfang's massive Palace and includes various ground-based elements, as well as a sea and space-faring entity, all grouped under the Dragon Confederation Interstellar Military Force (D.C.I.M.F), which is responsible for defending the dragon's cities and interplanetary territory. If threatened by another space-faring civilization, or one attemping an overwhelming assult on a dragon stronghold, DCIMF ships are capable of "glassing" entire regions-and indeed entire worlds, if nesacary. During this devastating operation, the ships either bombard an area from space with plasma weaponery, or swoop in close and criss-cross the area with beams emitted from the ship's Projection arrays, resulting in the area becomming nothing more then a wasteland. Designated as "Reclaimers" long ago by the Precursor Civilization, they can and often do operate Precursor technology. their ships are designated by specific numbers (an example of this being the destroyer-classed Acendent Zealot-0408-07). Classes are grouped by the size and power of the ships themselves-Super-carriers being the most powerful ship built by dragon kind, with scout ships being the weakest. Dragon Confederation warships are armed with many kinds of weaponry, mostly plasma-based. The most powerful of these being known as a Projector Array, which fires a super-powerful, concentrated beam of plasma, capable of forcing most materials to crystallize into glass. This highly destructive process, called "Glassing", can render entire planets uninhabitable by vaporizing the planetary atmosphere.